Secrets are wrapped in love (book two of my billdip story)
by KatyStalk
Summary: After bill was destroyed again dipper comes back to gravity falls depressed, and cutting... then one day he finds a page in the journal. he finds what he needs to be happy again.
1. look important

authors note~

first things first. read book one. "secrets of the family" if you don't you will understand nothing i write for this point on.

s/12394295/1/Secrets-Of-The-Family-a-BillDip-story-aka-bill-x-dipper

if you don't want to then that is your choise friend!


	2. Mourning yesterday

Dipper Pines' short brown hair sat under his friend's hat, and his brown eyes locked on the clock at home in California. He was waiting for his sister to get home so they can pack their bags to go back to Gravity Falls for the summer. It had been two years since he had been to gravity falls last. His Grunkles were going to be there for the summer, and he didn't want to miss an opportunity to see them. His hand gripped the pendent of a golden triangle that hung from his neck. He sighed lightly remembering the last time he had been with Bill Cipher. It was strange that Bill had tried to destroy everything, kill everybody, and yet dipper still felt an amount of guilt weighing on his chest. It was as if Bill had done something to make Dipper feel this way before they had killed him….. Which he had…..

His thought swirled around his mind until he felt tears swell his eyes. His tears threatened to roll down his peach cheeks. Mabel Pines walked in about an hour later to see her brother curled up in a ball crying. "Dipper?" Mabel sat down next to her twin, and pat his back gently. "What's going on bro-bro?" Mabel questioned as she looked next to him to see his many journals messily piled up next to his bed. After a while Dipper still hadn't of moved was still crying, and was unresponsive to his sister she moved over grabbing one of the blue books. She fingered the silver pinetree detail her brother glued on it before opening it to a random page. As she looked it over she found pictures of Bill cipher. Two years ago Bill, and dipper had started something of a relationship until Grunkle Ford found out about it all.

Mabel laid the book down on the bed next to her brother. "Bro, are you okay?" she brushed her hand against her brothers' hair to comfort him. Dipper took a shaky breath, and nodded. "are you sure?" Mabel could hear the concern running of her own voice flooding the room. "y-yeah…. I'm okay Mabel…" he picked up the book.

Dipper and Mabel packed their things, and got ready to set off. They had an hour till the bus came so Dipper ran back in the check if they had forgotten anything. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bill cipher in his human form. "BILL!" Dipper shouted then reached his hand up to hug the one he loved, but the second he moved closer Bill faded out of existence. It was just Dipper's imagination….. Dipper whipped his tears away, and grabbed his journal. He walked outside to Mabel shaking his head to rid of his thoughts. "Let's go to gravity falls…." Dipper spoke mournfully, just saying the name of the town made Dipper want to cry. "OFF TO GRAVITY FALLS!" Mabel squealed joyfully bouncing as she slammed the door of the car filled with suitcases. "Alright! So mom said she'll drive us to the bus stop, and we will get on the bus! It's the best plan!" Mabel smiled as she ran in a circle around Dipper. "Sounds great…" Dipper tugged on the ends of his hoodie sleeves. His emotions triggering something in his brain to make the scars on his arms hurt again.


	3. What A Knife Meeting!

When they got to Gravity Falls Stanford Pines was waiting for them at the bus stop. The old man didn't want his great nephew to do anything else stupid. Dipper walked out of the bus a dull look in his eye. "Grunkle Ford. It's been a while hasn't it…" Dipper looked at his Grunkle, and could only see his memories. "Why yes it has Mason." As Ford smiled at dipper Mabel jumped off the bus with her beloved pig waddles. The pig being four years older than the lifespan of a pig somehow was still running around as if it was two years old. Mabel bear hugged her Grunkle a large smile on her face, and waddles ran after her staying away ten feet from Stanford. "OHMIGODIMISSEDYOU!" She squealed probably in Stanford's ear. Stanford laughed as his niece realized him from her hug "I missed you too Mabel." Stanford said and meant it. He had missed both of them so much during the past two years. Stanford walked over to Dipper, and hugged his great nephew. "I missed you Dipper." Stanford felt tear in his eyes as the smell of blood met his nostrils. "Dipper? Why on eart-" Stanford was cut off by his nephew pushing him away. "Forget it. I missed you too." Dipper held his covered arm tightly as he spoke.

Just then a Stanley's car came bolting in "HEY KIDDOS!" the car skidded to a stop as an old man stepped out. "STANNNNN!" Mabel screamed joyfully. "Kids!" Stan walked over, and hugged the two young adult twins. "Dipper, are you bleeding, or is Mabel on her girly time?" Stanley asked the twins as he smelled the blood. "STAN! YOU DON'T ASK A LADY THAT! ... And for the record no I am not." Mabel pouted slightly. "Then your excuse?" Stanley looked at dipper expectantly. "I just reopened an old cut. I should be fine in no time…" Dipper held his hand behind his back crossing his fingers forgetting Stanford was right behind him. "Dipper…." Stanford quietly spoke recognizing what was happening. Stanford had done the same back when he was a teenager, but Stanley helped him. Stanford prayed to the god he didn't believe that Mabel will do the same for Dipper. "HEY! Sixer what are you doing? Our great niece and great nephew are over here!" Stanley called to his brother jokingly.

They went to the shack, and Mabel made dinner. Alexis sat out of the food, and hid in the lab the whole day. She never would tell anybody why, but she seemed upset. After they all ate Dipper went upstairs to unpack for the summer. When he was alone he pulled out his spare knife, looked at the window, and through it through the window with a crash. "FUCK OFF STUID MIND! I DON'T NEED YOUR SHIT TODAY!" he shouted at himself. Mabel peeked into the room hearing the shouting "dipper, why are you shouting, and what was the crash about?" Mabel looked to see dipper without his jacket long scars along his arms, a few new, and a few old. "Dipper….." Mabel came, and hugged her brother. "Mabel, I can explain…." Dipper said knowing he really couldn't. "I'm going to tell them." Mabel stated still hugging her twin. "Mabel please. I don't want them to worry. I'm begging you. Please don't tell them." Dipper spoke tears running down his face. "Dipper. This is important. I will tell them no matter what you say. Also because I love you I will be taking your knife. Where is it?" Mabel looked around then saw the broken window. "WHAT ON EARHT DID YOU DO TO THE WINDOW!" Mabel yelled so loud that even people in town could hear her. "so I may or may not of stopped myself from cutting by throwing the knife out the window?" Dipper forced a semi-smile.

With that Mabel walk out of the room, and yelled down the stairs "DIPPER WAS AWESOME, AND THROGH THE KNIFE OUT THE WINDOW BITCHES!" Mabel laughed joyfully, and turned back to her brother. "Dipper, you did a good job. Throw that knife out every day of your life. Please." Mabel smiled at Dipper a lone tear rolled down her cheek.


	4. knife out the window bitches!

Stanford clapped a smile on his face as he walked up the stairs. Stanley on the other hand was confused, and frowned. "Why the hell did he throw it out the window?" he asked unaware of Dipper's problem he walked upstairs seeing Dippers arms. "y-you? Of all people on this planet you?" Stanley started crying right then, and there he ran away. Stanley ran downstairs, and into the lavatory to hide his tears. Alexis was working down there when Stanley walked down. "What the hell is with you old men, and walking in while I'm busy?" She rolled her eyes trying to carefully mix two blue chemicals together. "What do you want nerd?" she didn't even look at Stanley as she spoke. She was to busy to look away from her work. After a while Stanley still hadn't of answered. "Tell me what you want, or get out. Stanford said you can't be nearby when I'm working with stuff that you can rob a bank with." Alexis poured the last drop into the other beaker.

She looked to see Stanley was crying, and rolled her eye. "Again? Who is the one you're scared for this time?" she groaned slightly. "D-dipper…." Stanley choked on his words. "ugh. You mean the one who fell in love with Bill right?" she set down at Stanford's desk. "ye-yeah." Stanley stuttered tears in his eyes. Alexis took a deep breath, and sat Stanley down at the other desk. "what makes you so scared for him?" Alexis allowed herself to be companionate for the old man when she spoke. "he has these cuts on his a-arms, and he did them on pur-purpose….." Stanley whimpered as his brother's lab assistant groaned. "He has no reason to do that. After everything that happened he is overreacting." Alexis got up from her chair "he lo-loved him. Isn't this a normal reaction?" Stanley looked at Alexis with a small amount of anger in his brown eyes. "There is no way for him to have loved such a monster, and to add on Bill never could feel anything back for him. Bill is a demon, and we all should know demons feel nothing of that sort." Alexis stared at the ceiling for a moment then her gaze back to her hands. "What about you then? Don't you just LOVE living here?" Stanley joked as he whipped his tears. "No! You know you old men need to start cleaning up after yourselves!" Alexis rolled her eye, and giggled a bit. "Besides I wasn't always like this. I get a pass because I was human. Now go upstairs, and talk to Dipper. I'm sure he would rather hear about how great life is rather than the scolding I bet the others are giving him." Alexis smiled hoping Stanley was better, and she had helped as the old man left her alone in the lab. She rolled up her sleeve looking at her freshly cut arm. "You fear for the fool, but not the one beyond help. Okay. I get it mackerel. Take care of your nephew, but when he brings back the dead you better be on my side." Alexis whipped a small tear from her eye "don't cry. You are stronger than them all." She growled at herself. "Stronger than every being in the universe, stronger than your petty tears." Alexis rubbed her nose, and got back to work pulling her lab coat sleeve back down.


	5. The dream demon

p style="line-height: 27px; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"Stanford, Stanley, and Mabel were so proud of Dipper that they went out to the closed ice cream shop, and while Stanley stole the ice cream Mabel put the proper amount of money for the ice cream on the counter. When they got home dipper took out his backpack putting it on his desk, he looked at all the choices he had for college, and shook his head. Every last one had said that if he wanted he can apply late, and even if it was a couple years late they still wanted him. It only proved how much he had succeeded in his life, but he still couldn't live without a silly demon. Dipper grabbed his backpack swiftly, and went outside without making a sound. He started a small fire making the choice he wouldn't go to college until he found a way to bring Bill back. He grabbed every last paper, and tossed it into the fire. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his left foot. He had stepped on his knife. "Son of a bi-"Dipper covered his mouth as he saw the blood was glowing. "What the heck?" he took his shoe off watching the blood run down towards the woods. There wasn't even enough blood to run five inches, but it seemed to expand to create a trail. Dipper followed after it being curious as he was. He went along to the statue of Bill Cipher. He watched his blood turn from his normal red color into a gold. It ran making a thick gold circle around Bills statue glowing ever so slightly. The faint glow turned brighter until he heard a voice./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""Dipper!" he heard Bills voice call out to him crying. "Bill? Oh my god…. BILL!" Dipper hugged the statue as it turned alive into the very demon everybody had hated. "I can't believe it worked. Look what you see now is only the dreamscape, but I'm alive! I promise you. I'm right here." Bill hugged him back feeling tears in his eyes. "I can't believe it. You're alive. How is this possible?" Dipper wasn't even listening he was just happy Bill was alive "this is the dreamscape Dipper. You are right now in your bed asleep. I am just visiting for a bit. I can only stay as long as you are asleep….." Bill looked at the sky that didn't move. "S-so this is just a dream?" As Dipper spoke it dawned on him this wasn't reality. "No my Pinetree, this is your dreamscape. It is not really a dream, but a crawlspace in between reality and the human mind. I know you won't get how complex this is because it is quite hard to explain, but know I am here Dipper. Unfortunately I can't do this when you are away from Gravity Falls, nor could I do this when I first was sent away. I know you probably wouldn't want to see me, but I wanted to see you. You are the only reason I live for anymore, and I want to see your face every waking hour I can mange…. I know it sounds silly, but I hope you get it…" Bill looked at Dipper pines with nothing, but love in his eyes. His love concealed no evil, nor any hate of any sort./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"Dipper blinked then began to laugh "You wanted to see me?" Dipper snorted half way into his dialogue "I was the fool who got you banished in the first place, the one who was so easily pulled away for protecting you, the one who foolishly allowed them to fire at you, and the one who was such a wimp I couldn't stop the most simple movement of my great uncle? You wanted to see me after everything that had happened? This is my fault that you are gone, and you want to see me any ways?" Dipper laughed at his own misery, and in his laughter he began crying losing his breath in his hysterical moment. "Pinetree! Of course I would want to see you! You are the one who spared me, allowed me to live in this dimension, protected me, and kept me company. I love you Dipper Mason Pines. I thought if anything you would see that. I love you more than anything in any corner of the multiverse. I love you. There are thousands of Dippers in the multiverse, and I love YOU because you are the only one who can ever make me feel this way. You Dipper are the only one I hold dear to me, and I leave you my weaknesses in the palm of your hands. I will never fight against you. If you wish harm upon me then harm will come to me. You hold my heart in your hands, and I cannot imagine living without you." As Bill pour his very heart out Dipper stared at Bill. Dipper started gathering his courage until he felt brave enough to do something that he so longed. Dipper stepped towards Bill quickly, and put his lips to Bills. It was short, and quick, but I would last hours in Dipper's mind. Bill smiled at Dipper unable to word anything after that. It was so short, and yet it was such a fantastic feeling that was in his gut. He felt millions of butterflies flying in his gut all while he just stood there. "Whoa pinetree, you do have guts." Bill made a face at Dipper, and a red tint covered both their faces./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"Dipper suddenly heard a voice. "BRO!" he could hear Mabel shouting at him "WAKE UP DIP-DIP!" his eyes suddenly sprang wide. He was in the room Stan had picked for dipper, and Mabel…. He had fallen asleep at his desk, and Mabel was poking him with a stick to wake his up. Bill wasn't there….. Just him, and Mabel in the room./p 


	6. happier days are here!

p style="line-height: 27px; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"Throughout the whole day Dipper kept a happy look on his face, and in his heart. He was so overjoyed that Bill was alive that he couldn't help, but smile every passing moment. He just smiled even in the face of his Grunkle who was picking on him once again. Mabel looked at her brother confused on how quickly he had changed from his previous depressing behavior to his current joyful demeanor. Stanford didn't understand it, but he didn't think much of it due to the fact he never understood emotions anyway. Stanley thought all was good, and everything was fixed! Stanley was happy for his great nephew./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"Dipper went for a walk into the woods, and stopped at the statue of Bill. He put his hand to the cracked hole near his heart, and laughed a bit. "Yeah Bill, I have the guts…. I love you." He spoke a small giggle in his voice, and then he heard a twig snap behind him. "Who's there?" he looked towards a tree near the way he had come from. "Common! Come out before I take my knife and run you through!" dipper shouted at the tree a low growl escaped his mouth. Stanford walked out a guilty look on his face. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you Dipper. I didn't think I would see you here so when I was headed to see about the statue, and I saw you I hid myself." Stanford looked at his great nephew slightly worried. "Are you alright?" Stanford asked "yeah. I am over it now. Besides he wouldn't want me to cry anymore." Dipper tiptoed around the truth in order hide the fact that his lover is still alive. "so you have found how just because he is gone doesn't mean you must allow him to take you down?" Stanford questioned "well, kinda I guess….. I mean I loved him, and I still do" dipper looked at the skies watching a cloud "but I guess I kinda have to stop acting like this for his sake… you know Grunkle ford?" dipper looked at his Grunkle asking the question at hand, and Stanford laughed. "Dipper, I have never once felt love for anybody, but my family. What you are expressing is farther than I have ever been, and I haven't ever thought in such a way. You just as always have wisdom far beyond me. It is hard to believe I'm the older one at times." He laughed looking at Dipper/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""Also while we are here…. I do feel guilty for shooting him. As much as he was my enemy I can see you truly loved him, and I thought about what was said when it first happened….. He loved you back, and he told me to do better at my job as family. He saw how poorly I was doing while I didn't even think I was doing anything wrong. Dipper this has been one of my MANY mistakes, and I am sorry to have hurt you to these lengths …" Stanford looked away "I understand if you hate me Dipper, and I don't dare ask for your forgiveness. I don't deserve such a thing." Stanford looked back at his nephew to see tears running down his face "Grunkle ford, I get why you did it, and I respect it. I already forgave you. You did what you did because you thought he was a threat to us all." Dipper sniffled, and hugged his Grunkle./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #bbbbbb; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"They went home later jokingly arguing over theory of evolution. "Well I say it is an insane idea! Why would they evolve, and where did the need disappear to?" Dipper took a sip of his drink finishing his sentence. "RANDOM GAME TIME!" Mabel and Stanley burst in the room a board game box on top of waddles that had walked in alongside. "Random what now?" Dipper and Ford looked skeptical of the game, but after a few hours they had got into the game. "Grunkle Stan, are you cheating?" Dipper raised his eyebrow at his Grunkle seeing the orange paper sticking out of his sleeve. "Now Dipper that is a very serious accusation. Unless you have proof you shou-"Stanley started, but Mabel covered his mouth "your just jealous that my team is winning Dip!" Mabel shouted giggling. "Oh are you now? Allow me to play my turn Mabel" Stanford laid down his cards, grabbed the lottery from center, rolled the dice, and reached the finish line. "I believe our teams rainbow count is now above yours, and because I made it to lollipop castle first I get a bonus of two thousand while you and Stanley are two spaces away from the finish line, and wasted all your rainbows on getting out of chocolaty swappers. Therefore me, and dipper are now in the lead." Stanford took the money out of Stanley's sleeve with a swift movement "and also these are stolen for the lottery correct?" Stanford smirked knowing his twin brother far too well. "Damn. I almost got away with it all." Stanley looked at his partner meekly. "I think we just lost kiddo." He said with a glare out of the corner of his eye to Stanford. "NOT YET! All you have to do is roll a fifteen to get the cash rainbow sliced, and then we get all their money!" Mabel pointed at the dice. "It is our destiny! You can win for us Grunkle Stan!" Mabel cheered her Grunkle onwards. /p 


End file.
